What I've been looking for
by sharpayxevans
Summary: Ryan and Troy, Typical story........ or is it?
1. The beginning

Ok peeps. I hope I am not reported for this…. It's a Ryan/ Troy so if you are anti gay, DON'T READ THIS!

Ryan sat in Drama with a copy of "Successful Gays and Lesbians of the decade" in hand. He was peacefully minding his own business when from behind him came Chad Danforth who knocked the book out of his hand. The rest of the basketball team, or at least the ones who were in their class, laughed and gave Chad high fives. Chad grinned and when Ryan frowned at him he said,

"What? Did the Fag get his feelings hurt?" this caused everyone to laugh more. Then Ryan noticed that Troy Bolton was not laughing. This was odd because usually Troy did laugh and most of the time instigated these little situations. Ryan tried to catch Troy's eye but Troy would not look at him. Ryan sighed and picked up his book. Just then, Mrs. Darbus walked into the room and cleared her throat.

"Everyone take a seat please!" they did and she began to lecture, "Today is the auditions for the spring musicale which will be RENT. The school board did not want me to allow you to do this musicale, but I convinced them that it would be educational and outstanding. If you are interested in auditioning, please report to the auditorium during free period today."

Just then, Ryan cell phone went off. He picked it up and it said, _New Text, _He read the message,

"F is for flamboyant, A is for Annoying, G is for Girl, what's that spell? Ryan Evans"

"MR. EVANS!" Mrs. Darbus yelled, "THAT CELL PHONE HAS JUST EARNED YOU DETENTION!" Ryan sighed and dropped his cell phone into her bucket where illegal phones were sent. Ryan saw out of the corner of his eye that Chad was almost bursting with laughter and was, once again, receiving subtle high fives and thumbs up from the rest of the basketball team. Ryan down into his seat. Ever since after the fall musical, when he had finally come out, his life had been hell, mostly supplied by Troy and Chad. He caught Sharpay's eye and she gave him a "What was that about" look. Ryan took out a piece of paper and wrote, _Chad sent me a text message that said "F is for flamboyant, A is for Annoying, G is for Girl, what's that spell? Ryan Evans", _then, when Mrs. Darbus's back was turned, he passed the note over Sharpay's shoulder to Sharpay stared at it for a moment and giggled a bit then handed it back to him. It now said, _That's clever._ Ryan scowled at her and she rolled her eyes at him. _Grow up_, she mouthed.

Later on that day, during free period, Sharpay and Ryan went down to the auditorium and, music in hand, prepared for a couples audition. They did lip trills, ((A/N for those of you who are not in music, that is where you put your lips together and blow.)), and a few other warm ups then took seats in the front row of the auditorium.

"Gretchen Hanes" called Mrs. Darbus, "You're up!". The girl called Gretchen got nervously to her feet and walked onto the stage and began to sing,

" Five hundred twenty-five thousand six-hundred minutes, five hundred twenty-five thousand moments so dear…."

"NEXT!" yelled Mrs. Darbus rather harshly. Gretchen looked as though she were about to cry and she ran off the stage. "Now we shall move on to our couples auditions. First up, Ryan and Sharpay Evans." Ryan and Sharpay got to their feet and walked onto the stage, (Sharpay was first of course). They stood next to each other and Sharpay motioned for the techies to turn on their music. In a moment, the sound of "Light my candle" came on. Ryan started,

"What'd you forget?" and on they went. At the end they bowed and Sharpay glared at those who weren't clapping till their hands were red. Ryan sighed and prayed that Troy and Gabriella had forgotten to show up. But sure enough, when Mrs. Darbus called, "Bolton, Montez" , they were there. Ryan whimpered as Gabi and Troy sang a perfect rendition of " I'll cover you".

"Isn't that the song that Collins and Angel sing?" Sharpay hissed in Ryan's ear. Ryan nodded and Sharpay scowled. "Then why are they doing it?" Ryan shrugged.

"Oh lover! I'll cover you! Yeh eh eh eh ehhh. Oh Lover! I'll cover….you…." Troy and Gabi kissed at the end. Ryan found himself angered by the kiss. He felt….jealous. Why? He thought to himself, its not as though he had a chance with east high's star Basketball captain, and it wasn't as though he even liked Troy Bolton. In fact, one might go as far as to say that Ryan hated Troy.

"Great Job!" said Sharpay in an obviously false voice to Troy and Gabriella as they sat down behind Ryan and his sister. Sharpay then turned to Ryan, "I'm going to go to the bathroom, tell me what part I got when I get back ok?" She batted her eyelashes at her brother in an innocent fashion. Ryan nodded then, when she had left, rolled his eyes and turned to face Gabi and Troy.

"I thought you guys were amazing." He said politely. It was then that he noticed Troy looking anywhere else but at him. Ryan stared at troy intensely hoping to attract his attention. Finally, Troy did look at him,

"Stop staring at me! I'm not into guys alright!" Ryan was shocked. Had troy thought that Ryan was crushing on him? Ryan blushed bright red but was distracted by Gabriella who jumped to her feet.

"She posted it!" said Gabi. The three of them ran over to the list which read,

Mark……………………………..Ryan Evans

Roger……………………………..Troy Bolton

Mimi……………………………...Gabriella Montez

Angel……………………………...Adam Farney

Collins…………………………….Reece Wilson

Maureen………………………….. Sharpay Evans

Joanne…………………………….. Lillian Beckham

Benny…………………………….. Hareada Nabul

And so on and so forth. Ryan had never even considered that part of Mark, but he wasn't unhappy, he didn't really know what he felt. Sharpay came prancing into the theater and said,

"So…" Ryan stared at her, unsure of what her reaction would be.

"You got… Maureen" Ryan said cautiously. For a minute he thought Sharpay was going to explode, she had really wanted Mimi, but she merely smiled and said,

"That shouldn't be to hard to play." Ryan sighed with relief. It did make sense, the diva playing the diva. Ryan then looked over to Troy who was staring at him and grinning. But as soon as Ryan looked at him, he turned his gaze away. Ryan walked over to Troy.

"Congratulations" he said putting out his hand. But Troy, instead of taking it, said rather loudly,

"Ryan, may I please speak with you out in the hallway?" Ryan realized he must have had a funny look on his face cause Troy looked nervous. He nodded and followed the athlete out into the hallway. They stood there face to face for a minute staring at each other, which Ryan couldn't deny turned him on. Troy then took in a deep breath and spoke,

"How did you know you were gay?" he asked softly looking away from Ryan. Ryan was puzzled. Was this ammo for Troy's next attack or was he genuinely interested? He, Ryan, decided to just tell him.

" Well in Junior High, you may remember, I had a girlfriend", Troy nodded, "Well one day we were at a party and that night she was all over me and it was really annoying. And we played seven minutes in heaven. Only I accidentally picked the number of a boy. That boy was Reece Wilson…" Troy nodded again knowingly. Reece was one of the other openly gay boys at East High. "But thankfully they let me pick again and this time I got Sarah Harding. So I went in the closet and began to kiss her and feel her boobs and stuff, but I never once got turned on. That is until I thought about kissing Reece instead. And later that night a couple of us guys went back to Reece's house to spend the night and he accidentally walked in on me well… jacking off and I was saying his name and we kissed and that was it. The end." Ryan finished with a sigh. Troy was sweating,

"So you knew when he kissed you?" Ryan nodded. Then Troy did something Ryan would have never expected. Troy put his arms around Ryan's waist and kissed him. Ryan at first didn't react, but then he deepened the kiss.

"What the Fuck?" Chad yelled from down the hallway. "You're a fucking Fag!" Troy hung his head but nodded. "Dammit Troy I thought we were friends."

" We still are." Troy practically begged.

"I don't hang out with faggots." He said laughing.

"Go to hell!" yelled Ryan finally speaking up from behind Troy.

"So what are you two like, boyfriends now?" said Chad with disgust. Then he laughed and walked away. Some of Troy's teammates just stared at him, then followed Chad, other said stuff like,

"Sick", and, "Uh Fag." When all of them had dissappeard Troy fell to his knees.

"Why God? Why me?" Ryan knelt next him and rubbed his back.

"Get away from ME!" yelled Troy. Ryan quickly got to his feet and backed away, then turned and ran back into the Audtorium….

You guys want more or should that be where it ends? D o you want a juicy sex scene? Tell me!


	2. Chapter 2

Troy stayed in his room for most of the evening and when his mother called him down to dinner, he simply replied,

"I'm not hungry!" Troy was thinking about all of the fun he had once had with Chad, ((A/N: Ha! That rhymes)), and about how they had been friends since grade school, when Troy's mother knocked on the door. Troy breathed in deeply and begged the tears to leave for just a single moment.

"What's wrong hunny?" asked his mother, "You look like you've been crying." He tried to give a confused look. "Anyway", she said slowly, "The phone's for you." She handed the phone to him, looked at him for a moment, then left, closing the door behind her.

"Hello?" Troy sniffled.

"Are you ok?" said Ryan Evans. Troy burst into tears again. No he wasn't ok.

"How would you feel if you'd just realized you were gay and now all of your friends hate you and your parents will kill you or disown you if they findout which they will more than likely from your ex best friend." Ryan was silent then said,

"Look, it may not help, but I know exactly what you are going through. I went through it a long time ago. Look, if you want me to, I can come over and talk with you about it." Troy sighed,

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble."

"Not a bit." Replied Ryan.

So exactly twenty minutes later he, Troy, found himself opening the door to Ryan and inviting him in. Two things he thought he would never do, (next to kiss him of course).As they walked past the Bolton family's kitchen, Coach Bolton gave Troy a weird look as if to ask, "And he's here why?". Troy kept walking, leading Ryan up to his room and Ryan followed. When they reached the top of the stairs, Troy pointed to his room then, after he and ryan were both inside, shut the door and locked it.

"I'm gonna play some music so that my rents cant here what we're talking about ok?" Ryan nodded,

"Good idea." So Troy put on some RENT and they sat down on his bed.

"So why is it that all of a sudden you think you are gay?" asked Ryan staring at Troy with his pale blue eyes. Troy got lost in those beautiful eyes and had to pinch himself to come back to the present. He shrugged,

"I guess it started on Saturday", he said trying not to cry, "My cousin is gay, and even though the rest of my family refuses to talk to him, I still love him. I mean, he's family." Ryan nodded in understanding. "Anyway, we were with his boyfriend and we were at this club. What I didn't know is that it was a gay club. I mean, I'm not stupid, I just wasn't expecting it. So there we were in the club when this guy approaches me and says "Damn you're cute. Wanna go someplace and get to know each other?" and I said sure, not really thinking about what he meant. So we went out back to the pool and sat by it and for a while we just talked and laughed like normal people," he saw Ryan give him a hurt look, "Sorry. We were laughing and then all of a sudden he kissed me. I would've thought that I would pull away, but something about it felt so right, so… whts the word…safe. Well the next thing I know we have all of our close off and I'm the hardest I've ever been in my entire life." When he looked up at Ryan, Ryan was smiling and had his hand on Troy's knee. ((A/N: if you do NOT like gay sex, this would be the place to stop!)). Troy stared at the hand and then touched it with his own. Simultaneously, he and Ryan leaned in and kissed each other. They held hands and Ryan licked Troy's bottom lip, begging for entrance, for a taste of Troy Bolton. Troy couldn't resist the sweet smell of arousal and allowed Ryan to enter. Ryan touched every place touchable within Troy's mouth. Then suddenly, Troy began to laugh.

"What?" Ryan asked in confusion.

"I've never done this before. I cant say I actually know what to do." Ryan laughed as well then stared into Troy's eyes and, his eye's never leaving Troy's, gently took Troy's hand and placed it on top of his large erection. The slightest touch of Troy's hand nearly sent Ryan into spasms and when Troy began to unzip his own pants, Ryan actually came.

"Shit I'm sorry." Said Ryan as a second erection began to form. Troy leaned in and kissed Ryan, then licked the place where his cum was soaking his pants. Ryan moaned in distress. Troy unzipped Ryan's pants and slid his hand in through the hole in the front of Ryan's boxers.

"Oh fuck, oh Troy, oh fuck." He said grunting as Troy began to jerk his hand irregularly up and down Ryan's stiff penis.

"Say my name louder", said Troy as he grabbed the remote to his CD player and turned up the volume.

"Troy", Ryan gasped in barely a whisper.

"LOUDER" said Troy nearly screaming in his own pain and pleasure.

"TROY FUCKING BOLTON!" screamed Ryan out loud as he came for the second time. Then, Ryan could hold himself back no longer. He pulled sharply on the waist of Troy's boxers and rammed Troy's length into his mouth. Troy couldn't think and he could hardly breathe as Ryan licked Troy's tip and caressed himself at the same time. Troy moaned and almost shrieked as he exploded into Ryan's mouth.

A few seconds later, Ryan came as well, for his third fucking time that night. Then, Ryan's cell phone rang. He and Troy looked at each other and both sighed. Ryan reached for his pants and pulled his phone, which was playing "Sisters" from "White Christmas", out of his pocket.

"Hello" he said answering it breathlessly.

"What are you two doing over there?" said Sharpay in her usual demanding tone.

"Nothing that concerns you." Ryan said bravely. Sharpay laughed.

"Fine but you better get home. Mom and Dad are going to be furious that your room isn't clean after you swore up and down that it'd be spotless."

"Ok" Ryan whined, "I'll be home in a few". They hung up. Ryan sighed then stared over at Troy who was laying on his bed in just his boxers. They smiled at each other and Ryan kissed Troy lightly on the lips. Ryan then pulled on his clothes and troy did the same. they kissed once more and then Troy showed Ryan to the door. As Ryan left, Troy looked around to make sure no one was looking, then gave Ryan's ass a light squeeze.

"Bye love" whispered Ryan.

"Have a good evening Ryan. Say hi to Sharpay for me." Said Troy loudly as he kissed Ryan's cheek.

Troy closed the door and sighed as he started back for his room.


	3. Chapter 3

For the next couple of days Ryan and Troy couldn't bear to look at each other. They both felt extremely embarrassed about what had happened at Troy's house and both almost wanted to forget it happened. Within a few days Troy was back hanging out with Chad and Jason again. It seemed that they had forgotten that he had confessed his gayness to them. A couple days after the incident at Troy's house, Chad, Troy, Jason, and a few other members of the basketball team approached Ryan.

"Hey fag." said Troy harshly, "We were all wanting to know, what's it like to be hated by most of the school?" Ryan's heart sank. Why was Troy doing this to him?

"I don't understand…" Ryan began.

"Well let me make it clear for you," said Troy, "I was just kidding when I said I was gay and just so you know, I videotaped the whole thing at my house and if you ever mention what happened there, I will black out my face and play it on the morning announcements."

"But they'll…" he started again. He took a deep breath then said it, "They'll hear me say your name." At this, all of they basketball crones burst into laughter. Ryan blushed with embarrassment.

"Look I had no feelings for you, I just took one for the team." He said as the guys gave him punches on the shoulder. Ryan wanted to cry but held back the tears and turned to walk away when he felt something hard hit him in the back of the head. He touched when it had hit and found that it was wet and sticky. He heard a small clatter and looked down to see an eggshell hit the floor.

**Whack**

Another one hit him in the forehead then fell to the floor laying neatly beside the first. Then one after another eggs continued to hit him and one even hit him where nothing should ever hit.

"Oh no!" said Chad, "Now you wont be able to have kids! Oh wait", he grinned maliciously, "You're gay. You can't have kids anyway." All of the guys laughed and as soon as they ran out of eggs, they left. Leaving Ryan huddled on the ground covered in egg.

Sorry about the shortness but this chapter needed to be that way for effectiveness. I'm also sorry for not updating more often. Its the end of my senior year and I have a ton to do to get ready!

Sharpay

Special thanks to my reviewers:

Masquerade angel – I can totally picture Sharpay in that role too. That's why I cast her that way. And RENT rox my sox.

Frozen Silence – Thank you for telling me that. Seeing as I have never had sex I wouldn't know.

Alienangel – Thank you. Hope you liked this chappie

HSMfan4life – Thank you

DG – Thank you. I hope this chappie satisfies you for a while.

highschoolmusical123456 – Yes, He's gay.

.x.x.Mystic.x.x. - LOL,LMAO, Yes, that is the beauty of fan fics.

Mondler – You are the coolest person ever. Cant wait for your chappie in our story.


	4. Chapter 4

Ryan trudges up to his room silently crying to himself. He peeled off his egg-covered shirt and threw it into the laundry shoot. Why would Troy do this to him? Hadn't Troy been the one that had started the whole thing? Ryan collapsed into a heap upon his floor and started to sob. There was suddenly a knock on his door. He wiped his eyes with the back of his hand and said,

"Come in". He pretended to be reading over his homework. It was Sharpay and she was holding his shirt that he had just thrown down the shoot. She was holding it with the tips of her fingers as though it was contaminated.

"What is this?" she asked him bitingly. He fought with himself internally. Pat of him wanted to tell her everything that had happened and part of him wanted to keep the special moment he and troy had shared and the embarrassment to himself. That half of him won.

"Nothing" he said, "Science project gone wrong." She rolled her eyes.

"Don't try to lie to me" she said angrily, "It's pointless." He pulled his knees into his chest and sighed. Then he told her the whole thing.

"What an ass" she said when he had finished. "That's a really shitty thing for him to do." Ryan was surprised. Usually Sharpay would have said something about it being his own fault, and how he should have seen it coming. But this time she showed him through her eyes how truly sorry she was for him. He suddenly found himself sharing things with her that he'd have never dreamed he'd share with anyone let alone his overbearing sister.

"Ryan," she said softly after he'd stopped, "I hate to say this but… You have about as much of a chance with Troy Bolton as I do."

"What are you talking about?" said Ryan in shock, "You have a huge chance with him. I always hear him calling you cute."

"Yeh." She laughed bitterly, "Until Chad tells him that I'm a total bitch and that he should ignore me." Ryan nodded in understanding. Troy did anything that chad told him to and that seemed to be the biggest roadblock in Troy's life.

"Look all I know is that you are a really great guy and you deserve so much better than Troy Bolton. He's a class one asshole." Ryan nodded and bid his sister goodnight then logged onto his computer.

His buddylist popped up and he scanned the names.

Singerstr1 (Sharpay)

Lalalalee688

Gaynproud7 (Reece)

Rainbowboy12

And several others. Then all of a sudden a message popped up saying,

"BballTrojan would like to add you to his buddy list. Accept/Deny"

He hit accept unsre of who it was.

**BballTrojan: Look don't block me please!**

_**Songndance17: Who the hell is this?**_

**BballTrojan: …. Promise not to block me?**

Songndance17: yeh sure w/e 

**BballTrojan: Troy**

Ryan seriously contemplated blocking him at that very moment but was too interested in what Troy could possibly have to say to him.

Songndance17: What… 

**BballTrojan: I'm really sorry. Its just that I… I… I don't really know how to handle this whole thing so I'm not handling it at all. I'm just hoping that if I ignore my feelings they will go away. Can you please forgive me?**

_**Songndance17: No. **_

With that, Ryan logged out of his computer and climbed into his bed. He wanted to forgive Troy but he felt he couldn't if he wanted to keep his pride. He fell asleep and dreamed about the night that he and Troy had been together. It was vivid and it didn't end with a phone call, in fact it didn't end at all, it just kept on going until Ryan's alarm clock went off.

REVIEW!

COMING SOON BY SHARPAYXEVANS AND MONDLER4EVER

"Cant sleep?" I asked him. Now it was his turn to nod and he sighed as he stared into what remained of his Hot chocolate. All of a sudden he said,

"_Ryan, I think I'm gay."_


	5. Chapter 5

A review of last chapter… 

_BballTrojan: I'm really sorry. Its just that I… I… I don't really know how to handle this whole thing so I'm not handling it at all. I'm just hoping that if I ignore my feelings they will go away. Can you please forgive me?_

_Songndance17: No. _

With that, Ryan logged out of his computer and climbed into his bed. He wanted to forgive Troy but he felt he couldn't if he wanted to keep his pride. He fell asleep and dreamed about the night that he and Troy had been together. It was vivid and it didn't end with a phone call, in fact it didn't end at all, it just kept on going until Ryan's alarm clock went off.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Ryan trudged out to his sisters 2006 Luxury Mercedes Benz that morning with a smile on his face. In his dreams, he and Troy had been going at it all night. He knew that in real life it could never happen but the dream had been wonderful.

"Get your fat ass into the car!" Sharpay yelled at him as he had apparently stopped to stare at the sky. He smiled a bit more than followed her command. When they arrived at school, the first thing Ryan saw was a worried looking Troy Bolton running towards him.

"Ryan", he yelled as Ryan turned to walk in a different direction, "Ryan please wait!" Ryan stopped but didn't look at him. "Ryan look. I'm so sorry; I just didn't know what to do. Look please let me make it up to you…"

"Hey Troy", yelled a voice to Ryan's left, "Why are you talking to the fag?" Ryan's heart sank but then,

"Hey Chad", Troy yelled back to him, "Don't call him that ok? He's cool."

"Only he likes to fuck boys!" said Chad. And then Troy did something he, ryan, would have never expected in a million years. Troy hauled off and slugged Chad right in the face.

Chad fell to the ground and swore. He then scrambled to his feet and said,

"That's it! We totally went along with you when you said you were lying about the whole gay thing, and we helped you when you said you wanted to do the egg thing. But it's over man! This friendship is through!"

"Good!" said Troy, " A guy hardly needs enemies with a friend like you!" Troy then turned to Ryan, "I'm really, really sorry. Please forgive me." Ryan grinned and almost cried.

"I'll do better than that." He said. And with that, he reached his arms around Troy's neck and kissed him.


	6. Chapter 6

Over the next couple of days, Ryan and Troy were the hottest gossip throughout the school. And the best part about it was that neither of them cared. They were enjoying each other's company so much that anything that reached their ears about the whole Chad situation didn't bother them a bit. Not only were they the best gossip on the school, but also they were East High's hottest couple. Everyone wanted to catch them doing something like holding hands or kissing. Ryan and Troy didn't notice though, for they only had eyes for each other. There were a few people who were not enjoying all of the commotion though. Sharpay for one was not happy about being second in the spotlight, and then there was Chad and the rest of the basketball team who, luckily hadn't told Coach Bolton about Troy's little secret yet, but wouldn't pass him the ball and refused to change in the locker room while he was present. Troy had tried to reason with them and explain that he hadn't changed at all, that it was still him, and that they didn't need to worry about him being attracted to any of them. But they refused to listen to his explanations and they had all but ostracized him.

On Tuesday of the following week, Ryan and Troy ventured to the park and sat on the swings as they talked about life.

"So…" said Ryan.

"So…" Said Troy.

"Are we like…you know, boyfriends?" asked Ryan pensively. Troy looked into his eyes and nodded.

"If you want to be…" Ryan nodded as well and blushed, then took Troy's hand. What they didn't know is that they were being watched.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Sharpay scowled and crossed her arms. Chad turned off the video camera. Then they turned to each other.

"We have to do something about this." They said in perfect unison. They nodded at each other and shook hands on it.

"I want my spotlight back and you want … what out of this?" said Sharpay in confusion.

'My best friend…" said Chad in that, "duh" voice.

"Right." said Sharpay, "Lets go back to my house and we'll figure out what the hell we're going to do." Chad nodded and they got into Sharpay's car and drove away.

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMSHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

Ryan was surprised when he saw Sharpay drive past and he thought he saw someone else in the car as well. But he decided it must have been his imagination for Sharpay had no friends. She must've been going to get her weekly manicure.

"You ok?" asked Troy looking at Ryan. Ryan nodded and smiled at his boyfriend. Suddenly troy jumped up.

"Lets go and play in the tunnels!" he said excitedly. Ryan gave him a funny look. He hadn't "played in the tunnels" since he was five but he nodded and followed Troy over to the play set.

They climbed into the tunnel and giggled like little kids as Ryan followed Troy towards the slide. Ryan hadn't had this much fun since the night that Troy had come over to his house. Troy went down the slide and got stuck halfway to the bottom. Ryan still followed him any way and so there they were, the pair of them stuck in the slide. Ryan kissed Troy and when he pulled away, Troy was laughing.

"What?" Ryan asked him. Troy put up a finger as if to say "hold on" then said,

"I just would have never thought that I would be sitting halfway down a slide kissing another guy.

"Are you disappointed?" asked Ryan.

"No way." Said Troy and he kissed Ryan once more.


	7. Chapter 7

"I can't believe him!" said Sharpay.

"I know!" Chad said angrily.

Sharpay was storming back and forth across her bedroom floor picking up things and throwing them at Chad, who was catching them to prevent them from breaking. Sharpay picked up a small statuette of a ballerina and chucked tit at Chad's head. Luckily, he caught it.

"How could he be interested in that….that freak!"

"No kidding", said Chad in frustration.

"Not to mention he could do SO much better," she said while picking up a glass slipper with her name engraved in it. She stared at it, and then threw it at her mirror causing it to shatter instantly and severely cracking the mirror. Chad stared at her in fear.

"I just can't believe that he's…gay." Said Chad sighing.

"WHY?" Sharpay said angrily, "DO YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH GAY PEOPLE? THEY'RE JUST LIKE YOU AND ME!"

"Sharpay!" Chad said standing, "Calm down."

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!" She said grabbing her fake Oscar and throwing it at Chad. He dove for it, but missed and it struck him across the head. He fell to the floor and lay there silent.

"Chad?" Sharpay said nervously, "Are you ok?" He remained silent and still. "Oh my GOD CHAD!" she said hurrying to him. She bent over him and touched the slowly forming bruise. Chad's eyes fluttered open. He rubbed his head and croaked,

"One word Sharpay, Anger Management." Sharpay walked over to her own private freezer where she kept water and Ice packs for when she and Ryan were practicing. She swiped an ice pack from it and handed it to Chad, who tenderly pressed it against his forehead. Sharpay stood watching him, arms folded across her chest, foot tapping impatiently.

After about ten minutes of utter silence, Sharpay shouted,

"We have got to figure out a way to break those two up!" Chad pointed to his bruising forehead,

"Head!" he whined loudly.

"Agh!" Sharpay said as she threw her arms into the air. She fell backwards onto her bed and stared at the ceiling.

"Look, we are two smart people," Chad started. Sharpay gave him her attention, "Surely we can figure out something." Sharpay gave him a look that clearly said, "No Kidding" but then a slow smile spread across her face.

"And I think I know just what that something is."

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM.

Sorry its short but Iwanted to update so you guys would stay interested. A good chappie is coming up next!

REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

BANG!

Ryan and Troy were standing at Troy's locker and they turned their attention to see what had made the noise. What they saw nearly made both of them pee their pants. There was Sharpay, pressed up against a locker making out with…. Chad! Troy and Ryan's jaws dropped. Chad's tongue was visibly darting in and out of Sharpay's mouth and Sharpay's hand was wandering Chad's ass. They were both moaning and their kissing was audible.

"Not again" said Gabriella as she approached Ryan and Troy, "They've been at this all day. Every passing period, and during free period they were seen going into the girls bathroom."

"When did this happen?" asked Troy in utter shock. Gabi shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. As they watched, Sharpay began to whisper to Chad and he grinned madly.

"Oh!" said Sharpay as she finally noticed Troy, Ryan, and Gabriella, "Chaddy I think we have and audience!" She giggled and put an arm around Chad's waist. Chad looked over at the trio and grinned.

"Hey!" he said greeting troy with a high five. "Ryan your sister is a goddess…and God, when she's on her knees….man." Chad's eyes rolled back and Ryan felt sick.

"Troy I think I just threw up in my mouth a little." Troy nodded in agreement and Gabriella said,

"Me three". Sharpay whispered in Chad's ear again and Chad took her hand.

"See ya later Troy." He said, and he and Sharpay headed for the gym. When they were out of sight, a dazed troy said,

"Holy shit…what the fuck was that? There's no way….Sharpay….and CHAD!...there's no way!"

"Well apparently there is a way" said Gabi. Ryan leaned up against the locker directly behind him and put his hand on his forehead.

"It's just so wrong!" Troy went on, "Chad has always said he'd never date Sharpay is she was the last girl on earth!" Ryan frowned at him.

"That's my twin you are talking about." Said Ryan snapping at troy, "Any guy would be lucky to have Sharpay as their girlfriend.'

"Sorry to tell you this babe," said Troy apologetically, "But Sharpya is kind of a bitch." Troy reached over to take Ryan's hand but Ryan jerked it away.

"Whoa." Troy said backing away. Gabriella looked around.

"I gotta go." She said quickly backing away from the two, "Bye!" and she scurried away. Troy tried again.

"Baby whats wrong?" he reached out to touch Ryan's shoulder. Ryan spun around and glared at Troy.

"Troy, I just don't think I can be with someone who doesn't appreciate how smart, talented, and beautiful my sister is." Troy was shocked and angered.

"You know, Im starting to think Chad was right. You and your sister are as close as you can get."

"What's that supposed to mean!" said Ryan fiercely. Troy just laughed.

"What's it like?" he asked

"What's what like?" said Ryan spitefully.

"Being in love with your sister." Troy bit back.

Ryan's jaw dropped.

"You asshole!" he said in complete shock, "You fucking bastard." He shoved troy into a set of lockers, "You…I cant believe…How could you?" he began to cry, "I….loved you."

Troy's heart broke into a million pieces.

"Ryan" he said getting to his feet, "Baby please, I'm so sorry…" Ryan shook his head and wiped the tears from beneath his eyes.

"It's too late. Good bye Troy." And he turned and walked away, leaving troy stunned and feeling numb.


	9. Chapter 9

About a week after Troy and Ryan had their fall out, RENT rehearsals started.

"December 24th, 9 pm, eastern standard time" sang Ryan.

"Wow", said Gabriella, "He's so good"

"Well duh" said Sharpay, "He's my Twin." Sharpay flipped her hair and Gabi rolled her eyes.

"How do you document real life when real life's getting more like fiction each day…" sang Ryan further.

Troy stood in the wings waiting to come on just staring at Ryan. How could he have been so stupid? Ryan was the one positive thing in his life and he screwed everything up.

"How do you write a song when the chords sound wrong, though they once sounded right and rare? When the notes are sour, where is the power you once had to ignite the air?" He sang as he ran on stage wielding a guitar. He stared at Ryan as the music played on. Ryan stared back. His bright blue eyes bored into Troy's face clearly saying, "How could you?".

"RYAN!" yelled Ms. Darbus, "Do you plan on singing anytime soon?" Ryan snapped out of his angry trance.

"Sorry" he said softly staring at the floor, "Can we start over?" he yelled to Darbus.

"We might as well", she said, "Troy you were late." Troy sighed and ut his hand over his eyes.

"Late?" he asked.

"Yes. You were supposed to be sitting on the couch when the spotlight comes up." She said in frustration. Troy sighed once again and they continued with the scene.

Later that night, Troy was sitting on his bed reading a letter that he had received from his grandma when his doorbell rang. He jumped off his bed, ran down the stairs, and flung open the door. There stood Chad, Sharpay, and a cute brunette wearing a skintight tank top and a short jean miniskirt. Chad steeped inside and the two girls followed.

"I brought you a present", he said, "Parents home?" Troy shook his head.

"Good" Chad said nodding as he closed the front door behind him. "Troy you know Sharpay of course" Troy nodded to her in greeting, "and this", said Chad wrapping his arm around the brunette, "Is my second cousin once removed, Anna." Troy couldn't take his eyes off of her fantastic body and her sparkling blue eyes, eyes that reminded him of another's…

Chad gave Anna a little push and she fell towards troy who caught her around the waist. She smiled at him and he blushed. Her perfume enticed him and a sudden heat flooded his body. A heat he hadn't felt since…

He suddenly had the urge to kiss her. And then, as if she could read his mind she said,

"Do you want to kiss me?" in a sweet yet sensual voice.

He nodded like a shy schoolboy then dove in for the kiss. No sooner had the kiss begun, than Troy found himself shirtless and sitting on the edge of his bed, running his fingers through Anna's soft hair as she sucked him. He felt his eyes roll back and he thrust himself into her mouth. In and Out, In and out, over and over again.

"Oh God Ryan!"

Anna pushed herself away from him.

"What did you just say?"

Troy blushed and ran his fingers through his own hair.

"Nothing" he said. He pulled her towards him again and she didn't fight him. But instead of returning to what she had previously been doing. She crawled up next to him on the bed and slid her shirt off over her head.

"And now", she said, "The real fun begins."

GIVE ME YOUR EMAIL IF YOU WANT THIS PART!

Troy lay beside her stroking her naked back. He kissed her ear and realized, there had been no magic while they were screwing. That was all it had been, screwing. Not making love. He missed Ryan's smile and the soft noises he would make as he slept.

"Ryan I miss you so much." Whispered Troy into the darkness. And with that he drifted off to dreams filled with a petite smiling blonde with shining blue eyes….


	10. Chapter 10

Ok first off I would like to say sorry if I screwed up RENT. I have only ever seen and heard the motion picture version so I'm only guessing what the stage version is like. Second, thanks to all of my loyal fans (especially April) and would like to tell you now that I think this will be the last chapter only to be followed by the epilogue. So cry, scream, whatever. Maybe I'll change my mind…..

HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM

This night was cold and stormy and Ryan lay in his bed, eyes closed, thinking about the brunette who had once more betrayed him.

Tap, tap, tap.

Ryan's eyes flew open as he heard the irregular tapping at his second story window. Half of him was afraid to look and see whom or what was making the noise and the other half of him was curious. This half got the better of him and he tiptoed over to his velvet-draped windows. He pulled back the sheet of red velvet and peered out to see none other than Troy Bolton staring at him. A bolt of lightning immediately illuminated Troy's face and he looked truly pathetic, all wet and sad like. Ryan opened his window and helped Troy into his room.

"What the hell are you doing…did you climb that tree?" said Ryan as he gazed at the old tree that had stood in the Evans's backyard since the birth of their twins. Troy nodded and Ryan noticed htat he was shivering.

"How long were you out there?" Ryan asked him.

A..a..while" said troy his teeth chattering. Ryan hastend to his bed and pulled from it his velvet comfortor which he proceede to wrap around Troy's shoulders. Then he wrapped his own arms around Troy's back.

"Wha..what…ah….are…ya…you…dddd….doing?" said Troy still shivering.

"Body heat." Ryan said simply. Troy could smell the sweet scent that was Ryan and he longed in his deepest desires that he could stay locked in Ryan's embrace for all of eternity.

When Troy finally stopped shivering, Ryan led him over to his bed and sat down next to him. For a moment, they both looked at each other, each searching, groping for something to say. They finally broke their gaze and looked to the floor. It was Troy who made the first move. He gently placed his head on Ryan's shoulder and for a split second, Troy was sure that Ryan would kick him out. But instead, Ryan leaned into Troy and rested his head on top of Troy's. They sat this way for nearly an hour before Ryan said,

"We cant go on like this you know."

Troy nodded and sighed.

"Ryan, I have to tell you something and I have to tell you now", he took a deep breath, "Please forgive me." Oh great, thought Ryan, here it comes, the "I just want to be friends" speech. But he was ever so wrong,

"Ryan Allen Evans," he began, "I believe, that from the first time we kissed, you and I had something special. Something that very few people find in a lifetime, true love. There's nothing about you that I would ever change and I want to spend my every breath with ou until the angels close my eyes forever." By this time, both boys were crying, "You are the most beautiful, talented, caring, giving, loving, and accepting person I have ever had the pleasure to meet. I wish that somehow you could find it in your heart to forgive me and to …to take me back. Now, and Forever." Through his tears Ryan whispered,

"So sure, so serious", He wiped Troy's tears away with his thumb. They stared at each other then, at the same time, they flung their arms around each other and sobbed into the silence.

When they finally calmed down, Ryan whispered,

"I love you Troy David".

"And god do I love you Ryan Allen." Troy replied with deepest sincerity.

EMAIL ME IF YOU WANT THE REST OF THE CHAPPIE! IT'S A HUGE, GRAPHIC, SEX SCENE….


	11. SO YOU WANT CHAPTER 10?

So here's the deal, Im trying to organize a list of the people who want the end of chapter 10 and What I need you guys to do is email me you email address and I will send it to you. DO NOT PM ME! IT WILL NOT SEND YOU EMIAL TO ME THAT WAY! My email is ffhsmryanandtroy at yahoo dot com DO IT OR YOU WONT GET THE END AND THE END IS REALLY GOOD!


	12. Chapter 12

Ok I'm thinking of doing a sequel but I need to know if there is any demand! Let me know!


End file.
